Usually, when an anastomosis device has completed cutting and anastomosing actions, the doctor needs to press a release button to open the stapler, which makes the staple cartridge and the cutter return back to the initial position so as to facilitate taking out the stapler from the operative site.
However, due to some careless or inexperienced doctors, it may cause mistaken fire by triggering the firing handle again after a completed fire, or it may cause wrongly using a stapler which has been fired in a following cutting and anastomosing operation, which can cause medical negligence.